


Check, mate

by disneysjewel



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Americanized!5sos, Ashton is a Winchester but not really, Car Sex, Crossover, Eventual Smut, Hunter!Ashton, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Setting is around Season 5 of SPN, So the Winchesters are trying to stop the ending of the world, Tags Contain Spoilers, but that's not a big issue in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneysjewel/pseuds/disneysjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton travels with the Winchester boys after saving him from a demon three years ago. They have a job in a little town in the middle of America. Ashton might be inexperienced with this lifestyle but he still wants be involved in killing evil son of bitches. He finally gets a chance to help in a job but that means Ashton has to go back to high school. And the only thing that he knows about this job is that high school hierarchy are getting attacked and that he can't get this certain blue eyed high schooler out of his head.</p><p> <br/><i>As much as Sam and Dean liked to keep me away from the danger as much as possible, I just couldn’t just stand around. But I guess that is what older brothers do. Well the term “brothers” isn’t exactly true. See I am not at all related to Sam and Dean. I didn’t even know who those two were a couple of years ago. They just popped into my life. And I’m sure hell glad they did.</i></p><p> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Or the one where Ashton kills evil with the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was born due to me rewatching older Supernatural season while listening to 5sos. It might be sloppy, but I'm still new at writing and learning as I go. 
> 
> Also a jinn, for anyone who doesn't know is a supernatural creature, genie like, that feed of human blood while their victims are poisoned by touch, leaving them in reality-altering hallucinations until dead.

“Sam! Ashton!” Dean Winchester shouted from the other side of the room. His shirt was bloody. The jinn’s dead body was at his feet. Sam hurried to get himself loose from his chair and then went to straight to me. 

“He’s alive.” Sam responded holding my head up as he checked my pulse. I lay motionless in the chair that I was tied to. He picked me up; his arms under my knees and my head rested against his chest. I was unresponsive to anything Sam was telling me. I did manage to hear the worry in his voice.

Dean saw how lifeless I was in his brother’s arm. “Damn it. There should be jinn antidote in the truck. Hurry Sammy!” Sam to carried me to the Impala, as Dean checked the area one last time. They evacuated the empty warehouse, leaving no trace that we were ever there. 

I was injected with the antidote as soon as Sam got me situated in the back of the Impala. I lay on my back across the back seats. The liquid was slowly taking affect through out my body. All I could feel was numbness at first as I was coming back to conciseness. My head was hurting like hell. But I managed a moan to let the guys know I was alive. 

When we pulled into this little town just outside of Little Rock, Arkansas, it was late at night. I had finally come to my senses when Dean got a call from Bobby. He had a new job for us, knowing that were we close to the state line. It wasn’t even an hour and we were already heading to a new case. 

And that’s how it works most of the time. Once we ended one job, it was straight onto the next. The three of us had just finished that job in Oklahoma with the jinn. Well mostly it was Sam and Dean who did all the work. I messed up and got caught and almost died. 

As much as Sam and Dean liked to keep me away from the danger as much as possible, I just couldn’t just stand around. But I guess that is what older brothers do. Well the term “brothers” isn’t exactly true. See I am not at all related to Sam and Dean. I didn’t even know who those two were a couple of years ago. They just popped into my life. And I’m sure hell glad they did.

My real family was murdered. A demon chose my family as it’s plaything and it killed my mom and little sister and brother right in front of me. I was half dead myself when Sam and Dean found me. I was only seventeen then. 

For three years now they were my family, them along with Bobby Singer. Unlike the three of them, I haven’t known about monsters until I met the Winchesters. And I suppose it can get overwhelming at times. But I choose this lifestyle with them. I had no one else to go and they took me in. 

Driving into this little town of Merk, Arkansas was quite. Neither Sam nor Dean had said a word about this new job. And I was worn out still. I suppose I wasn’t too interested to ask about it. I excepted when Dean stopped the Impala, that we’d be at the motel already. I saw flashing red and blue lights from outside my window.

“What’s going on?” I groaned. Even with blurred vision, I could already see a group of people on the other side of the street. Sam and Dean were out of the car as I jolted from my slouched position for my door handle. 

“No. You’re staying in here.” Dean pointed to me through the back window. I sat back into the seat, watching as Sam and Dean walked up to the group of people. I waited until they were out of sight of the car and slipped out. My body was still waking up due to the past few hours laying in the back seat. 

It was hard to tell in the dark but all the people in the group were young teenagers. Most of them were separated from the house by police tape. Sam and Dean had no problem passing by when they flashed their fake FBI badges to the cop. I on the other hand wasn’t allowed one just yet. Sam said I still looked too young to pass for an agent. 

I ducked on the other side of the ambulance, into some bushes. Sam and Dean were on the other side, getting as much info as they could. I had to check this out for myself. The house was slowly being cleared of more teens but there was one that stayed out in the front of the house. That one caught my attention. 

Inching my way closer, I could see now that his guy was being interviewed by a cop. He had his arms folded across chest; his eyes were glued to the floor. I could see he was freaked out as he played with what looked like a lip ring. 

Hot.

No. I need to focus. This could be the job. 

I could tell, this guy, he definitely saw something. His eyes flickered up for a second. Our eyes locked then. I saw the fear and terror in his blue eyes. And as soon he saw me, I couldn’t stop staring. I didn’t even know if he could see me in the shadows. I was snapped out of my stare when I heard a familiar voice. 

“Alright, thank you.” I heard Sam from the other side. 

Shit. 

I raced back to the Impala, not wanting to get seen. I was just quick enough that Sam and Dean never suspected that I left the car. I went back to the original position of my head against the window. I even added a fake snore, just to sell it. But I couldn’t get the look that that boy had. If something was going on in this town, that tall blonde guy saw it.

~*~

“Sammy, wake his ass up. I’m gonna check us in.” Dean shut off the Impala, leaving us still inside. I wasn’t asleep; I just had my eyes closed for a while. It was hard for me to sleep when all I saw were those blue eyes in my head. Sam turned to the back where I was resting my eyes. He reached over the seat, gently pushing on my shoulder. 

“Ash, hey. “ I grunted, turning on my side. Sam just sighed opening his door. The next thing I knew, I felt a hand grab my shirt and pulled me out of the back seat. I jolted a wake, trying to get my feet situated on the ground. Dean was in front of me with a fist full of my shirt. 

He released and I smooth down my shirt. “And that is how you wake him up.” He turned to Sam. I heard Sam chuckle to himself, grabbing his bag from the back seat. “Come on you two. We’re in 105.” Dean led the way to the room. And another cheap, dirty hotel room to spend the night in. They were all starting to look the same to me. 

I grabbed my pack and quickly caught up with my brothers. The room was small, like always and smelled of cigarette smoke. Sam and Dean had already claimed the two beds. “Hey, I thought I was suppose to get a bed this time. I so won that rock, paper, and scissors.” I was eyeing Dean. 

“Do you want a rematch? And this time, I’m not losing.” Dean was already ready with his fist in his palm when he turned to face me. 

“Come on Dean, just give the kid the bed.” Sam stepped up beside us, ready to stop us. But Dean and me had this look in our eyes. Nothing was going to stop this. 

“Ready, old man. 1, 2, 3. GO!” I stared him right in the eyes, dead serious. I was totally going to win, again. I pounded my fist down on my palm on each count. Dean did the same. And on ‘Go’ we reveled our choice. 

“HA!” I jumped when my rock beat his scissors. Dean cursed under his breath as he moved his things off my bed and on to the pull out couch. Sam even chuckled at his brother’s lose. 

Once settled in and after a quick dinner pick up, I had to ask. “So what is this case anyway? You guys haven’t said anything since Bobby called.” I was stretched out on my bed with burger wraps on my lap. Sam and Dean were seated at the table in the front of the room. 

The two of them were quite as they shared a look. I had a feeling they had been talking while I was asleep, I mean resting my eyes earlier today. I sat up pushing the wrappers onto the floor. “We don’t really now. But Bobby thinks it’s our thing.” Sam informed me. “There been a two strange, brutal attacks, or what the police are calling, accidents that happened to some teens here in town. And both of them attend the same high school. That’s the only similarity we can see as of right now.” 

“So it’s some sort of spirit haunting the school? Oh, or maybe a Tulpa?”

“We don’t know for sure, yet.” Dean said. “But tomorrow Sam and I are going to talk to the kids in the hospital and then see if we can get into the school. And- “. I cut Dean off. I knew where this was going. 

“And you want me to stay here in the motel? While you two go out and to the job. Yeah I know the drill Dean.” I didn’t mean to sound annoyed but I was tired of doing nothing while we were on a job. All the past cases we had, all I did was stay in the room and do some research. 

“You almost got yourself killed!” Dean raised his voice. “You don’t remember that? Cause, what that was less then twelve hours ago. If you did what you’re told, and stayed, Sam and I couldn’t have gotten on the wild goose chase and wasted time saving your ass. So of course I want you to stay in this room.”

I huffed, folding my arms across my chest. “If you stop treating me like some helpless five year old, I could be going on real jobs right now.” I said under my breath. I knew saying something childish like that didn’t help out my cause. It was stupid of me to say and I shouldn’t have reacted so shocked at Dean’s comeback.

“I would if you stopped acting like one!” 

Sam finally decided to intervene. “Alright, you two.” Sam turned to me. “Ash, you’ll work a job one of these days. Just not right now.” That sincere tone in his voice always got to me. I gave up in arguing with Dean. I was too tired and wanted to sleep. I cleaned up my bed before tucking myself in for the night. Dean soon left the room once everything calmed down and I swore I heard him whisper something about how they should have left my ass at Bobby’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It totally slipped my mind that the boys didn't know about the djinn antidote until season six, oops. Oh well, this is fanfiction.

The next few days as the Winchesters did their thing around town, I still couldn’t get Blue Eyes and Lip Ring out of my head. There was just something about him. And it wasn’t just cause he might have something to do with this case. It was just something in my gut that told me so. And for the love of God, I couldn’t shake it. 

I couldn’t go tell Sam and Dean about him either. They would know I didn’t listen to them, again. And I just got back on Dean’s good side. 

I was channel surfing when Sam and Dean returned from the hospital. I was so glad they came in when they did. Nothing was on; I slowing dying in my seat, bored out of skull. There was a limited amount of things a twenty-year old could do in a hotel room without a car. And my imagination wasn’t that big.

I imminently averted my attention from the screen to the two men. “So, was Bobby right? Is this our kind of thing?” I asked as soon the door opened, not giving them a chance to enter all the way. 

“Yeah. Those kids were messed up bad. The one guy from the other night, I mean man. He had his tongue removed clean off.” Dean shook out the image of the poor kid. “What ever we are dealing with isn’t kidding around.”

“What takes the tongue then lets the victim life?” I asked the question all of us have been thinking in the past couple of days. 

Sam headed over to the table covered with files and open books. All three of us had been up most of the night researching as much as we could about the area and the school. Looking for anything that might have been out of the ordinary. Or anything that fit this profile. But a whole lot of nothing was showing up.

In the last three months, two local students were admitted to the hospital after strange attacks only before received a strange text from an unknown number. Both of them didn’t see an attacker, so narrowing down a creature was close to impossible. Nothing really connects them and both killings were in two different areas of town. This case was turning out to be something the Winchesters have ever seen before, which didn’t sit too well. 

“So, I’ll head over to the police department and look over those reports again. And Dean, you should head over to the school. See if you can get us in there somehow.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

This could be my chance. “I could go with Dean. I mean, I’ve been stuck in here for days. I need to some fresh air too.” I watched the other two do that silent glance thing. 

Dean was the first to speak. “I see no problem in bringing him. Just for the ride.” I was already out the door and in the back seat of the Impala. Sam and Dean weren’t too far behind. “But you’re staying in the car the entire time.” I nodded my head at Dean through the rear view mirror. Oh I was so glad to see daylight again. 

Dean and I dropped off Sam at the police station then we went straight to the school. It was already late in the afternoon, so by the time we got to the high school, it was already dead. 

For once in my life, I listened to Dean and stayed in the Impala as he went inside. As much as I wanted to leave the car, my hatred of high school was stronger. My own four years weren’t the best and I didn’t want to go back to that.

It took Dean fifteen minutes to return back, which wasn’t a good thing. I stuck my head out the back window, “So I take it didn’t go too well.” He sighed looking back at the building. 

“Yeah. They’re not hiring or looking for any new staff any time soon.” Well this wasn’t good. Things were happening to these teens, and we won’t have anyone inside. Just then I opened the car door, wanting to stretch my legs. The look on Dean’s face showed he was thinking of a plan B. I didn’t have anything to offer. 

I was leaning against the Impala just at two girls walked past us. They smiled and waved at me. And I simply waved back. That was when Dean’s expression changed, like he had a light blub shined on top of his head. He looked at the girls then at me. I didn’t like this new look he had.

“What?” I asked. Dean just smirked. 

“I hope you got some extra number 2 pencils in your backpack Ashy, cause you’re going back to school.”

~*~

“No. I’m not going. Sam, please tell him this is his worst idea ever.” Gesturing my hand toward Dean who was situated at the table. I was really hoping Sam would be on my side on this one. He was thinking it over at edge of the bed where he sat.

The room was quiet for a moment. I couldn’t stop pacing around. My nervous were going straight to my feet. Why was I nervous about doing this? I jumped at the sound of Sam’s voice.

“Ashton, if this is our only way to get inside, then I have to go with Dean on this one.” His puppy eyes always got to me. It had to be Sam’s special power or something. His power was to calm people, which is what started to happen to me. I took in deep breaths. Wait, was I starting to hyperventilate. 

“Hey, didn’t you want you start helping with a case. Well here you go.” Dean shot up a look from the gun he was cleaning. “Unless you want to stand this one out.”

“No, I want to do this job. But not like this. I am not going back to school. I’ve done my four years already.”

“It’s either that school or this hotel room.” I honestly thought they weren’t going to take no for an answer. These were the only options I was being given and I didn’t really seen a third. 

~*~

The building was starting to look like hell the longer I stared up at it. Dean and me had been parted in the Impala for what seemed like forever. But I couldn’t get myself to step out the car. 

“I hate you.” I muttered for the twentieth time today. 

“Yeah, you been saying that the entire ride here.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “You going to get out any time soon? Cause I have no problem in dragging you inside myself.” 

My head spun around to the driver. Then looked back at the building. I wasn’t going to let some stupid high school memories stop from doing this job. My hand grabbed the handle and I stepped out. Dean slid over, popping his head out of the passenger window.

“And hey, while you’re there, try to get yourself a nice little cheerleader, or football player. You know, whatever you’re into.” Dean winked at me.

~*~

I checked my schedule for the fifth time walking down that empty hall. I came up to my locker. “Why in the hell did they have to give me math?” I really didn’t want to be here right now. I fumbled with my lock, getting irritated every second I turned to the number. I even started to mumble how much I hated this school, Dean and this job. 

“Do you need some help there?” 

My head spun around to the voice that appeared at my side. My mouth became agape. Blue Eyes and Lip Ring was in front of me. He was at this school. I should have put that together. There was only one high school in this town. 

I felt myself staring again at him. “Uh, no.” I composed myself. “I guess first day nerves.” I grinned, lying through my teeth. He smiled back and wow. That was a beacon of a smile. It lit up this whole hallway. “But thanks.”

“Hey, no problem. You can always spot the new kid here. I’m Luke. Luke Hemmings.” Luke extended his hand. I was about to reach for it just as someone came from behind him, slapping his back causing Luke to fumble a bit.

“Lukey, there you are. Come on, lunch will be over by the time we get there.” The kid looked away from his friend and onto me. “Whoa.” He was now eyeing me like a piece of meat. Luke was giving this kid a stink look. 

“Yeah, Calum. I’ll be there, just go and save the table.” Calum wasn’t paying much attention to Luke. He had his wide grin on his face. 

“Luke, you got to warn me when you have cute guys with you.” 

Was this guy hitting on me? Not even an hour in and this school was strange. That wink Calum added got me off guard, as my eyes grew. His little laugh didn’t help too much either.

“I’m sorry for my friend, here. He’s a bit of flirt.” Luke apologized for Calum who nonchalantly shrugged. 

“It’s okay, I’m taken anyway. And speaking of, we’d better not keep him waiting too long. You know how Michael hates being alone in there.” Calum looked at Luke with a serious face. “Hey you should come sit with us. Help you skip that new kid moment of finding a seat.” 

“Yeah, um, thanks.” Both Luke and Calum smiled leading me toward the cafeteria. 

“What’s you’re name anyway?” Luke asked walking at my side.

“Ashton. Ashton Winchester.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if the next chapter will be updated this quickly like this one. I want to do it weekly, but I might have to delay the next chapter depending on how work is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at summaries. But Ashton's first day is a bit awkward.

The three of us entered into the packed cafeteria. My eyes went from one table to another, thinking in the back of my head that there might be a chance that the thing behind the attacks was in there. 

Luke and Calum went straight for a table in the far back of the room. The only other occupant at the table was a purple haired boy nibbling on a sandwich. Calum tackled the boy from behind before planting a loving kiss on his cheek. The other boy just pushed Calum off and continued his sandwich. 

Luke guided me to the other side of the table and I took a seat next to him. The other boy stared at me the whole time until I took the seat next to Luke. It wasn’t until Luke saw the looks I was getting and introduced me. 

“Michael, this is Ashton.” Luke gestured over to me. “He’s new here.” 

“Yeah. We decided to become his new best friends.” Calum added. I wasn’t paying much until then. My eyes were on the other students. Their conversation just went right past me as I observed the others students. My mind was in hunter mode. 

“Ashton, you okay?” I snapped my thoughts back to the table. “You seem to be looking for someone.” Luke leaned inward. I wasn’t excepting his face that close when I turned back to him.

“Oh no. Just looking I guess.” I pulled away, scooting down the table a bit. Luke frowned when I extended the gap between us. 

“He’s just weird, that’s all.” Michael finally spoke with a mouthful of grilled cheese. 

“Says the kid with bright purple hair.” I remarked. Michael didn’t seem to like that comeback as he dropped his sandwich. Calum was quick to notice and held Michael back down to his seat. “Sorry.” I didn’t really know what I was apologizing for but from the death glare Michael just gave me, I didn’t want to be on his bad side.

Calum started to rub his back and that seemed to calm Michael down. I noticed Michael reach from inside his shirt and grab a necklace and began playing with it. I could barely see the strange symbol it had before Michael stuffed it back in. 

The rest of the lunch hour, all four of us munched on our lunches. The others were talking most of the time about up coming games. All three boys were on the school’s soccer team. But I needed to get some busy done before the day ended. 

“So, do any of you know those kids who were strangely attacked in the past couple of weeks?” 

All three pairs of eyes went straight to me. Both Calum and Michael gave Luke a glance over, as if they were asking him if it was okay to talk about it. Luke gave a tiny nod that I would have missed if I hadn’t been looking at him. 

“Yeah. Jenny and Cole were friends of ours. Why do you want to know?” Calum asked.

“They were in the papers. And I saw they went to this school. Curious that’s all. So how close were with both of them? Did you notice anything strange about them before they were admitted?”

“Uh, Jenny is, or was, the varsity cheer captain. We’d see her at games and parties. That’s about it. And Cole is the senior class president. And strange?” Calum arched a brow, wanting to clarify my question.”

“Yeah, did any of them mention anything before it happened? Did anyone of them say anything out of the ordinary or mention strange feelings?” 

“I don’t know. Jenny was at her house when she got attacked. And Luke was with Cole.” My head to Luke, who kept is head down, avoiding me. 

“If you ask me, they both had it coming.” Michael spat out. Luke shot up from his seat, slamming his hands down on the table. The three of us all jumped.

“That’s it! No more talking about Jenny or Cole!” Luke stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving the rest of us a bit in shock. I felt a wave of guilt move over me. Luke obviously knew both victims. I’ve watched Sam and Dean interview and learned to watch how people react to certain things. 

It was during that last class when Luke came up to me and apologized for what happened during lunch. I didn’t blame him. If Calum said was true, if Luke was with Cole when he got attacked by this thing, or whatever we were dealing it, I wouldn’t want to talk about it more than I needed to. 

“So you’re not mad at me?” Luke sat at the desk in front of me, turned completely around in the chair. His arms folded on top of my desk.

“No. Why would I be?”

“Cause I acted like a fucking drama queen.”

“Those were you’re friends. And I was asking some weird questions.” He game me a small smile before turning back around once the class started. 

Once the last bell rang, I raced out of the school. As much as I enjoying hanging with those guys, I wanted to get back to the motel. Dean was outside the school, standing out by the Impala. I went straight to him, giving him an eager look that I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. 

“What, your first day didn’t go too well?” Dean chuckled, entering back into the Impala. I opened the passenger side door when I heard my name being shouted across the parking lot. 

Luke was waving his hand frantically in the air, getting my attention. Calm and Michael were behind him, handing hands. If I got Dean to start the car, I could possible avoid them. 

“Hey, I think those kids are calling you Ash.” Dean saw the three boys coming his way. 

“Ashton! Hey, heading home so soon?” Luke was beside me now, putting an arm around my shoulder. “Is this your dad?” Luke gestured to Dean, still in the car, who was giving Luke a look. 

I didn’t even give Dean a chance to respond, “Yeah. This is my dad.” My voice was uncertain about my answer. But Luke didn’t seem to notice. He bent down, meeting Dean at the window. 

He was about to introduce himself when he recognized Dean, “Agent Armstrong? I thought your name was Winchester.” Luke turned back to me. 

“Uh, it is. I use my mom’s surname.” I thought off the top of my head. I looked back at Dean who just shrugged at me. “Wait, how do you know De- my dad?”

“He interviewed me a couple of days ago. About … Cole.” Luke choked at the end. 

“Ash, why don’t I let you hang out with your new friends here.” Dean cut in, leaning out of the passenger window. I shook my head while Luke face shine with a bright smile. His smile turned upside down seeing my head shake.

“Aw, why not Ash? Me, Cal and Mickey always go to this burger joint just down the road every Friday. You can come with us.” Luke squeezed me closer to him.

“I would love to, but…” I juggled through my brain for an excuse. “I have homework. Like a lot of homework.”

“Homework?” Calum blurted. “What asshole teacher gave you homework on your first day?” 

“Uh…” I started, fishing a name out of the top of my head.

“It’s settled then.” Dean spoke up. “Ashton, just call when you’re done.” And before I could protest, Dean turned on the Impala and was out of sight but not before sneaking a wink at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally made a set outline for this story, so I knew where it's heading now.

The walk to the burger joint was I had imagined it to be. The three other boys wouldn’t stop talking about how teachers were unfair and how their coach had called another practice in the week. All the problems a normal teenage boys should have. Not worrying if they have enough salt bullets in their shotgun or if they need iron instead of silver.

These were I had think about the last three years. That and the end of the world.

“What ya thinkin’ about?” Luke gently pushed against my shoulder, shaking me out of my thoughts once again. I looked over at him with a grin. 

“Things.” I shrugged, not really knowing what to say. 

“Like what kind of things? Am I one of those things?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Uh, no.” Luke pouted. “Just about all the news. Swine flu and all those earthquakes and hurricanes. It’s all so surreal.”

“Yeah. That’s all that I hear about. It’s like the end of the world or something.” Luke chuckled but he didn’t know the half of it. 

“Oh you have no idea.” I whispered under my breath as Luke opened the dinner door for me. It was completely crammed with loud teenagers and workers scrambling around everywhere. Every tabled seemed to be full but Michael and Calum had entered before me and Luke and had saved a booth of us. Calum waved us over once we spotted them in the crowd. 

Luke and I took the side across from Michael and Calum. Luke took the inner seat as I slide next to him. Our waitress was right behind us, it seemed as she appeared next to the table. She looked like a college student, a couple of years older than me. Her bun was disheveled, as strands flowed everywhere. And her uniform had a few stains spotted everywhere from this obliviously busy day.

“So what can I get you guys to drink?” She tapped the pen impatiently on her little pad. Ordering went as: Calum, Michael, Luke then myself. For the first three boys, our waitress had a deadpan look until she stopped on me.

“And what about you?” She shifted her legs, leaned toward me now. I grabbed for a menu in front of me and turned to the back.

“A Coke, I guess.” I shrugged, not really caring what I got.

“Sure thing.” She bite her lip before writing that down and walking back to the kitchen. 

“I don’t like this waitress.” Luke thumbed through the menu with a scowl on his face. He was leaned up against the wall with one of arms resting on the seat. Calum was the only one chuckling to himself. Luke kicked his shin from under the table, making the tanned boy stop. My attention wasn’t practically on them as it was on Michael. I had this gut feeling about it and that wasn’t a good thing for him. 

Our waitress came back with our drinks. She placed each of our drinks in from of us, well until she got to me. She had this smirk on her face just before placing the drink at the edge of the table. Her hand slipped, causing my cup to spill all over my lap. 

“I’m so sorry. Let me just clean that up for you.” Her voice did not sound at all sympathetic. She grabbed a towel from her apron and began to pat down my lap.

“It’s fine.” I tried to at least standing up to get myself to the restroom but the woman had her hand on my thigh, holding me down. My eyes bugged out once I felt fingers on my crotch.

“I think’s he’s good now.” I felt Luke’s arm wrap around my shoulder, pulling me back toward him, my back resting against his chest. Our waitress pulled away eyeing the two of us. She cleared her throat.

“So, what you’re going to have?” We all ordered burgers, mine with extra bacon. Once she was out of earshot, Calum and Michael busted out laughing.

“Oh my god. She was all over you dude.” Calum said, wiping away tears from laughing so hard. I had moved away from Luke by then. But his fingers were just inches away from my shoulder, ready to pull me back towards him if he had to. And I had to thank for that quick thinking otherwise I would have gone through that uncomfortable groping. 

“You okay?” Luke asked. I nodded.

“Yeah. It’s wasn’t a big deal. Just a little soda.” I brushed it off. The two in front of me seemed to have gotten the hint and went back to their phones. Luke on the other hand, was giving me this worried stare. 

“You sure, Ashton. She didn’t touch or anything. Cause we could totally report her to the manager.”

“Luke, yeah. She didn’t do any to report. She was just clumsy.” I arched a brow. “Are you okay? You seem a little on edge.” He straighten up.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just watching out my new friend that’s all.” He went looking through the menu. Our food was delivered quickly. This time it was by a different waiter. He said because of what happened that the manger was willing to cut the bill in half and pay for any dry cleaning. I didn’t refuse it.

“So Ashton, you’re dad is an FBI agent. That’s cool.” Calum said with a mouthful of fries. 

I swallowed my bite. “I guess. Nothing too exciting.” Except for killing evil on a daily basis and saving the world. I smirked to myself.  
“Not exciting?! Your dad as one of the coolest jobs out there. Wait do you know about Area 51?” All three boys planet their eyes on me, actually curious if I knew.

“No, he’s not a Men in Black, if that’s what you’re asking. He does more murder cases. Strange cases. Him and his brother, my uncle.” 

“He’s here about Jenny and Cole?” Luke asked. I nodded my head, taking a sip out of my new soda. “And you just travel with them? What about our mom?”

I lowered my head. “She passed three years ago.”

“Shit. Didn’t mean to bring anything up.” Luke went back to his burger, dropping the conversation. I hadn’t thought about my family in a while. Not Sam or Dean but my actually mom, brother and sister. The times before hell broke lose. Those simple memories actually made me smile for a second. 

Once we were full, we split the check and were out of the dinner. I was ready to head back to the motel. The others had plans to go back to Luke’s place, just chill for the rest of the evening playing video games. I searched my pockets for my phone when Luke stepped away from his friends toward me.

“Ashton, me and the lads are heading over to my place for the rest of the day. Do you want to come? I got a sweet set up. Xbox and PS4. So what do you say?” I really wanted to get back to the hotel, to see if Sam found any other info, but the look Luke was giving me with big, round, blue puppy dog eyes, I couldn’t resist. 

“PS4, you say?”


	5. Chapter 5

Luke’s house was nice. Nicest one I’ve been to at least. Calum and Michael made themselves at home, walking straight to the couch and flopping their feet on the coffee table. I on the other hand stayed by the front door only to have Luke gently push me more inside. 

“Luke, honey is that you?” A woman's voice called from the kitchen. The woman appeared from the kitchen, fiddling with her purse. “Yeah, mom. Got some friends over.” Luke replied. When Mrs. Hemmings finally lifted her head, her eyes went straight to the two boys already cuddling on her loveseat.

“That’s fine, just don’t make a mess and I’ll leave money for pizza. Oh-“ Mrs. Hemmings said when she saw me. “Hello.”

“Mom, this is Ashton. He just moved into town.”

“Welcome to the neighborhood Ashton.” She sent me a smile. She then turned to her son. “Luke, I’ll be home late tonight or tomorrow. I really don’t know. Your Aunt might have her baby, and she wants me to be with her.” Mrs. Hemmings planted a kiss on Luke’s forehead before heading out the door. “And no making a mess!”

“Make yourself at home, kay.” I nodded. Luke joined his friends in the living room. He took a seat on the couch then patted the spot next to him, inviting me. I took a seat on the other edge of the couch. 

“Luke, do you already have FIFA in?” Michael asked. Luke nodded. “Well, go step it up. I want a rematch.” Luke got up and went to set up the system. He got four controllers from the cabinet that TV stood under. 

“Ash, you want in? I got four controllers?” I shook my head. “Nah. I don’t really like sport games. More of a first person shooter game kind of guy.” Again I felt all three pair of eyes on me. I looked between all three of them with confusion.

“How can you not like FIFA?!” Calum nearly jumped at me, almost pushing Michael onto the floor. 

“I hardly play video games as it is. Honestly never played.” Luke then threw a wireless controller my way. I caught it easily, along with the other two boys. “Well then, mark this day down as your first.” Luke flopped down on the couch, starting the game up. 

The next hour or so, all I managed to do was smash buttons and kick the ball around. I grew tired of the game after the first match. The others were really into it. Screaming and jumping around when ever they made a goal. Michael and Calum were on one team, while I was with Luke. Luke even insisted on team names. Malum for Calum and Michael and Lashton for ours. 

“Now that’s two against five. Lashton is in the lead.” Luke held up his hand for a high five. I returned it, even though he was the one who was making most of the goals. “So much for a rematch, huh, Mikey.” Luke laughed. 

“Futete te ipsum!” Michael shouted. I wasn’t a language expert but I knew that wasn’t English or any other language that is normal around theses of the country.

“Was that Latin?” I asked. Michael slumped into Calum’s side, looking embarrassed. Calum glanced down at his boyfriend, “Yeah, how did you know? Mikey been learning Latin for the past months.”

“I’ve come to know a few words.” My caution on Michael was growing. He could speak Latin, had this odd necklace with some strange symbol and he had a grudge on all the victims. He was looking like a very good suspect so far. 

“Just don’t go having secret conversations. I don’t want you guys talking behind my back.” Luke added, scoring a goal. He jumped in his seat, making his character run the screen. After four more matches, Michael’s phone started to buzz. 

“Fuck.” He muttered to himself as he read his new text. “Hey, babe, can you take me to Christian’s?” 

“Like right now?” Calum responded, his eyes being more focused on the screen at the moment. 

“Yeah. It’s a required meeting. He has to cancel tomorrow’s and he’s moving to tonight.” Calum groaned. “Fine.” The two of them untangled themselves from the loveseat, gathering their things that were scatted around them. 

“What meeting?” I asked out of curiosity, before the they even left the living room. 

“It’s a member’s only meeting.” Michael snapped at me. 

“It’s a game he plays some of their other friends. It’s more of a secret club for a board game they created.” Luke leaned in and whispered. 

“Alright, see you guys at school then.” Calum called back, shutting the door behind them. Then that left me and Luke in the living room with a loop of the pause screen playing. 

“So another round? I’ll promise to go easy on you.” Luke grinned. And as much as I wanted to mindless smash buttons and have no idea in hell what I was doing, I had to decline. 

“Nah. It’s late. I should call for my ride.” I rose from the couch, grabbing my pack. I had my phone in hand already and sent Dean Luke’s address. 

“No, wait!” Luke shouted. I stopped and looked up from my phone. “It’s Friday night and only nine o’clock. Can’t you stay a bit longer? Uh,” Luke frantically searched around the room until his eyes stopped at the kitchen. He made his way over, opening the fridge. “My dad has beers.” He pulled out two bottles, waving them high in the air.

The next thing I knew, both me and Luke were sitting outside in his backyard chugging down our third beer. 

“I hate school so much. I just want to drop out and, I don’t know start a band.” Luke sipped his bottle. 

“Couldn’t agree with you more.”

“We should, Ashton. Didn’t you said you played drums. You, me, Cal and Mikey. It’d be awesome.” Luke fell back onto the grass with the biggest grin I had ever seen on him. I watched his face, his eyes going back and forth as if he was imaging it all in his head.

“I don’t if it would work. Mikey doesn’t like me very much.”

The blonde shot up, shaking his head. “No, no, no. Mikey’s just shy around new people. He’ll warm up to you. Cal likes you. And,” He paused. “I really like you.”

“You do now?” I raised my brow playfully. Luke’s cheeks flushed red. And I had to laugh. 

“I meant to say, you’re a really cool guy.” Luke awkwardly sipped at his beer. I thought the conversation had ended there until Luke spoke up again. “Like your laugh. It’s nice to hear. And your hair, it looks soft.” I smiled; enjoying the compliments Luke was giving me.

“And what about me?” My head spun to Luke. His eyes were wanting. But I didn’t know what to say. I barely met the guy earlier in the day. He was nice to look at but that was all I had. 

“Your lip ring.” I blurted out, not knowing where that came from. My eyes then darted to the metal ring on the blonde’s lower lip. The other blonde reached to touch his ring. “It looks cool.” 

“Thanks.” He smiled causing the ring to slightly tuck into this mouth. My own hand when to where Luke’s hand had left. My fingers rolled onto the cold piece of metal. Luke didn’t do anything to stop me, so I continued to play with the ring. I finally looked from his lips to his eyes. They were wide and curious. 

My thumb then slowly started to move along Luke’s lower lip. I ghosted back and forth, just feeling Luke’s soft, pink lips. When I finally realized how awkward this was I was ready to pull my hand away. But I didn’t get the chance before Luke got my thumb between his lips.

I wasn’t going to say it wasn’t weird at first but once he started a roll his tongue around I didn’t want him to stop. He then started to hollow his cheeks, sucking on my thumb. Eventually I added more fingers and Luke was more than happy to add them in his mouth. 

“S-shit, Luke.” I moaned. Whatever he was going with his tongue, I was oddly enjoying it. My mind then wondering into what else would feel good between those lips of his. “God.” My head rolled back with pleasure. And all this time Luke had my fingers in between his lips; I could feel my phone buzzing in my back pocket. I was completely ignoring up until I heard the loud honk on the Impala.

I yanked my hand away and wiped my fingers on my shirt before scrambling to my feet. A whine escaped from Luke, his eyes popping open from emptiness. “T-that’s my ride. I think.” I pulled out my phone. At least six missed calls and ten texts messages from Sam and Dean displayed on my screen.

“Oh yeah, that’s for me.” Dean honked another three times as I got back into the house. I started to feel guilty just getting up and leaving Luke back there. But by the impatient honking, it was a better bet that got my ass in the car. 

I had my grip on the front door handle, when I was spun around, my back pressed up against the door. Luke had hands on my hips and lips up against my neck. “Luke…” was all I managed to muster out. 

“Stay, please.” His hot breath made blood run south. Just for a second, I wanted to stay. So fucking badly I wanted to stay. Luke pressed kisses along aside my jaw and down my neck. I even moved my head to the side, allowing him more access. Bliss spread though out my body as he sucked softly on sensitive spot. My hands climbed up between us, feeling up his stomach as his hands tousled through my hair.

A loud, long, and obnoxious honk got me back to my senses. “I got to go. He’ll be even more pissed if I don’t get going.” Luke understood whom I was talking about and pulled away. We locked eyes before I stepped out the door. The Impala was parked out in front with Sam and Dean in the front seats. 

I composed myself as sober as best as I could walking down the pathway to the street. It was proven difficult, as my legs seemed to tangle themselves every other step. I managed to get to the car without falling on my face but the looks I got from the two older men, told me I didn’t do a good enough job.

“Have fun with your new friends, Ashy?” Dean commented. “Or shall I say, a little bit too much fun.” He then laughed. I pushed my brow in confusion. I glanced over to the window and saw my reflection. I was a complete mess. My hair was wild and my shirt was basically hanging off my shoulders.

“Shut up.” I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest and sliding into the seat. “What took you so long? I texted you hours ago.” Instead of answering me, Dean speed off down the street. 

“We had to do a late night library trip.” Sam gestured to the box filled with books next to me, answering my question. The books were old and huge. And something told me that this was going to be my weekend. 

“But doesn’t the library close at like seven?” I asked.

“And that’s why it took us a bit longer to get here. Those locks were a bitch.” I saw Dean smirk through the rear view mirror. "I bet you appreciated those extra hours. Huh?" I didn't say anything. The alcohol was already taking it's effect. My eyes started to hood and my body relaxed.

Finally arriving back to the motel, I went straight to me bed. Well I tried to. Dean dropped his hand in front of me, stopping me just inches away from my bed. I whined, seeing how close yet so far from falling into unconsciousness. 

“You're drunk?” Dean eyed me. Somehow I found that funny and started to giggle. 

“Yeah.” More giggles escaped from me. I couldn’t control it. “So? You let me drink all the time. What's the big deal” Dean rolled his eyes, moving out of my way. I fell face first, and as soon as my hit the pillow I was out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at updates.

“Could you, possibly be any louder?” My head was throbbing like crazy. And there was Sam sitting across from me, turning pages and tapping buttons on his laptop so loudly. I just wanted to go back to sleep. 

Sam chuckled. “How much did you drink last night?”

“I don’t know, three or four beers.” I cradled my head as I leaned my whole upper body on the table. I’ve had my fair share of hangover before but this one was going on my top worst list. 

“Here.” Sam slid a bag of take out food towards me. I scrunched up my face, as my stomach wasn’t in the mood for food. “Trust me. A greasy breakfast, or shall I say lunch now, is the best cure for a hangover.” 

“I thought you said you went to school to be a lawyer, not a doctor.” 

“Just trust me.” Sam grinned. And I did, like I always do. Opening up the bag, I found a bacon cheeseburger and two cups of fries. I had a fry to my lips when Dean burst through the door with files tucked under his arm.

“Hey. Aren’t those mine?” I then bit down on the fry.

“Not anymore.” I tried to hide the disgust on my face as a swallowed. My stomach was so going to repay for that. Along with all the other fries, I ate in front of Dean. But his face at the moment was just too good to stop. 

He seemed to ignore me for a second and placed the files he had with him on the table. “Well, I went back to the hospital, tried to question those kids again. No tongue guy didn’t have much, but Little Miss Cheerleader gave me this.” Dean placed a gold iPhone on top of the files. I was the first to grab it. 

“And?” I asked.

“Check the last message.” Swiping it unlocked, I opened up the iMessage app. The last message that came in was from an unknown number. “King to E7. King takes Queen.” I looked up from the screen. “What the hell does that mean?” 

Sam took the phone out of my hand and read the message himself. “It’s a chess move.” Sam’s voice was more questioning it then stating it. 

“And I checked the other guy’s phone as well, and he had a similar message. Just his was about a bishop, or something.” Dean added, taking a seat on the couch. 

“So we have a monster who’s a chess nerd?” I almost joked. But the thoughtful looks from both Sam and Dean got me thinking as well. This was a first for us all. I took back the phone once again. The room became quiet as Sam went into more research and Dean rested on the couch with a beer. 

It was already a week in, and we had no lead on who or what was harming these kids. Placing the phone back on the table, I slide it back and forth between my hands as I rattled through my brain. And I must have been thinking pretty loudly because I swore I heard some sort of rattle. It wasn’t my brain making the noise it was the phone. 

I stopped tossing it around and turned the phone over, popping that back open. At first there was nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe I was just imaging things. I then popped out the battery, just for kicks and my eyes widened at what I found. 

“Guys.” I lifted this old, strange coin out from under the battery. “I think I know what we’re up against.” I lifted the coin, allowing Sam and Dean to see it as well. 

“Great. A witch.” Dean took a sip at his beer. I handed the coin over to Sam. 

“It’s a hex coin. But I’ve never seen one like this before. The symbols are something I’ve never seen before.” He fiddled with the coin. My stomach wasn’t helping me concentrate. As I watched the coin be tossed around Sam’s fingers, I knew I saw one of those symbols before. 

“Hey, let me see that again.” Sam gave me back the coin, sliding it across the table. “I think I’ve seen one of these symbols before. But, ah,” I grabbed my head from the throbbing. “I just can’t think.” 

“That’s what you get for parting and drinking with teens. Can’t handle that young life anymore, huh, Ashy.” Dean called from the couch with a smile on his face. He was enjoying my pain a bit too much. 

“Fuck off.” I didn’t have enough energy for this right now. I shot up off from my chair and headed to the restroom. The first thing I do is to check my own phone. I suspected a message or two from Luke. Turning it on, I found no new messages. Strange, I was a bit disappointed that I hadn’t received anything from Luke yet. I was really excepting some sort of message. I was leaned up against the sink, scrolling through my messages to refresh. 

“If my hangover is this bad, I bet his is worse.” I chuckled to myself in the mirror. This was the first time I’ve saw myself since last night. I looked like a mess. My hair was everywhere and I had dark circles under my eyes. My eyes were tired and I could go for another three hours of sleep. But we have a job to do. Sleep could wait. 

I washed my face with cold water and stared back at my reflection. A smile slipped on my face. I was recalling last night, the parts I do remember. As I recalled more and more of yesterday, the symbol was becoming more and more familiar. 

“Shit.” I busted out of the restroom, making Sam and Dean look up from what they were doing. “Let me see that coin again.” I walked back over to Sam. He handed it back to me. “I knew I saw this symbol somewhere.”

“Okay where?” Dean was no behind me as Sam looked up at me. 

“A friend of Luke’s. He had on his necklace. ”

“Are you sure?” Sam questioned.

I bit me lip. I wasn’t one hundred percent sure. I had only gotten glimpses of the symbol. “No. Not entirely. He has the necklace hidden under his shirt. He’s only taken it out like twice that I’ve seen.”

“Well we can’t go gank some kid because you think he has this symbol.” I knew that. I wasn’t saying to go and kill Michael. But he had some part in these weird attacks going on I knew that for sure. “So you have to investigate him more then.” Dean patted me on the back.

“What? He doesn’t like me. How am I supposed to get him to show my something he keeps hidden?”

“You’re going to have to figure something out. It’s the only way to know for sure. You have to be absolutely sure that this Michael kid is a part of this. Or knows something. ” Sam added. I sighed. There seemed like no other way around this. I had to figure out a way to get close to Michael. And I had just thought of a way to do so.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn’t until that Monday when our or my little plan was going to go though. The only thing I need to do was to find Michael. Which shouldn’t be too hard. The guy had purple hair. But somehow it was still hard to find Michael that morning. The only chance was to catch him during lunch. 

I was stuffing my locker with books, ready to go to the cafeteria. I was too busy in my head when someone knocked on locker door. It wasn’t until I heard my name, “Ashton.” I snapped out of my daze and closed the locker to find Luke standing there. “You okay there?” He managed a small chuckle.

He looked tired as he leaned against my neighbor’s locker. “Yeah. I’m good. Can’t say the same for you? What, did you go another party this weekend?” I joked. 

“No. Just, a long weekend. Lots of homework. You know.” 

“Yeah. I get it.” No I didn’t, actually. Most of the work I’d been getting was mostly review for me. 

“And with the stress of the big soccer tournament coming up real soon, it’s hard to get a good nights sleep. And other school related things, my mind just can’t take a break.” A nervous chuckle escaped from him.

I could sense that this conversation was getting awkward. Luke was avoiding eye contact with me. I barely remembered the other night, and I had no idea how much he remembered. If he did at all. The one I did remember is that he was way more wasted then I was. 

“Um, hey, I hope I didn’t get you in trouble the other night. With your dad and all?” 

“Oh no. He was fine. Don’t worry about it. And you didn’t get in trouble?”

“Uh, actually I did.” Luke rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Oh, man. I am so sorry.” 

“No, you’re good. I told my mom you left hours before I started drinking. I didn’t want her to think you were some kind of bad influence. But she wasn’t too pissed. She said it was better that I was drinking under her roof instead of on the streets.” 

I could understand that. Mrs. Hemmings was a cool mom then. But what Luke did was too nice. He didn’t have to lie about me not being there with him. 

“Oh. Well, I’m sorry about that. I could have taken the blame for you Luke.”

“No, no. It’s all good. Really, Ash.” Luke reassured with a smile. I decided to drop it then. I needed to find Michael now. This case was dragging on too long. I needed to get some answers.

“Luke, do you know if Michael came to school today?” Luke shifted himself on the locker, before answering.

“Yeah, I have him for homeroom.”

“Do you know where he is?”

“Probably with Calum or at his locker or in the cafeteria, waiting for us. I don’t know exactly. I don’t keep an eye on him like Calum does.”

“Thanks.” I started to walk off in the direction of Michael’s locker as a first start.

“Alright, see at table then, buddy.” Luke called back, his voice cracking at the end. 

I sure was lucky that Michael was alone at his locker when I found him. It would have been harder for me to ask him in front of Luke or Calum. If I had him alone, he couldn’t hide behind one of them. 

“Michael, hey.” I approached the purple haired boy. 

“What do you want?” Michael spoke through the door of his locker as he fiddled with something on the other side.

“I wanted to ask you something. I feel like I haven’t hit it off with you like with Luke and Cal. Maybe we should hangout sometime. Like, I know! How about you taking me to one of your game meetings? Huh? I’m always up for a good game.”

Michael sighed before shutting his door. I was ready for him to go off on me by the force he gave to that door. “Fine. But it’s not because I want to. I’m doing it for Luke. Cause actually, I really don’t like you. But my best friend and boyfriend seem to really enjoy you for some fucking reason. And I’ll play nice, sure. I don’t want to seem like the bad guy. So here.” Michael grabbed a scrap of paper from his bag and wrote down an address.

“Meet me here. At three o’clock on Saturday. And don’t be late.” And with that he walked off, not giving me a chance to respond. What did he mean that he was just doing it for Luke? But I got what I wanted. I was going to one of these meetings.

~*~

I wasn’t late. I arrived to the address at exactly three o’clock. I was expecting to see more cars parked outside, seeing that it was a meeting. I walked up to the door and gave a knock. Michael opened the door the second I pulled away my hand, as if he was waiting for me. 

“Alright lets go.” He shut the door behind him and pushed past me.

“Wait, the meeting isn’t here?” I asked confused.

“No. It’s at Christian’s house.” Michael went to the small SUV in the driveway. 

“Then why did you tell me to meet you here.” I followed Michael, waiting for the passenger door to be unlocked. 

“Cause’s Christian’s parents are real paranoid as to who visits him. So I didn’t want them to freak them out when they saw you pull up in that.” Michael pointed his head to the Impala. I furrowed by brow in confusion, but didn’t say anything. I got in the car and we drove off to Christian’s house. 

I’ve seen those movies where they over exaggerate how some neighborhoods are identical, well they weren’t lying. Christian’s house looked exactly like Luke’s with the perfect green lawn, the white picket fences and lawn flamingos. Suburbans man.

Michael turned around to me when he approached the front door. “Okay. Just a heads up, Christian’s parents are really, like really protective over him. So, I’ll introduce you. I’ll tell them you’re in one of my AP classes or something. And they think we are going a group study. They have no idea about the game. So, do not mention it. You know what, even better, don’t talk. Just keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut until we get to the basement.”

I knitted my brow. I playfully pretended to zip my mouth shut. Turning back around, Michael pressed on the doorbell. Within seconds a nicely dressed woman opened the door. A smiled beaned when she saw Michael. If this Christian’s parents were so protective of him, then why would they allow someone like Michael who looked like the kid every parent warned their child about. 

“Hey Mrs. Lee.”

“Hello Michael. Christian and rest of the boys are already in the basement.” She pointed behind her. Her eyes then flickered to me behind Michael. Michael saw and pulled him forward. 

“Mrs. Lee, this is Ashton. He just transferred to our class.” I grinned while waving quickly. 

“Well, hello.” Mrs. Lee stepped aside to allow us both into her home. “I do hope to see you again.” I nodded as I follow Michael to the basement. There was very dim lighting as we walked down the staircase. And I could already hear voices. I was at the bottom of the staircase when Michael, again, turned around toward me. 

“Last thing before I introduce to the other guys. Try and not intimidate some of them, yeah? A lot of them get nervous around guys like you.”

“Guys like me?” I was honestly curious about his statement. 

“You know. Big, muscular, attractive guys.” 

“I’ll try my best.” I also tried to hide the sarcasm as well. In the middle of the large room, it was still dimly light with a large table surround with a group of guys. I had recognized some of them, remembering some of their faces around school. 

“Michael.” A small-framed boy with glasses greeted us as soon as we got close to the table. I wouldn’t have noticed him among the others if he hadn’t spoken up. His head just barely reached Michael’s shoulders.

“Hey Christian. This is Ashton. It’s okay if he just sticks around. He was curious about the game.” 

Christian eyed me up and down, but smiled and nodded. “Yeah sure. We’re always looking for new members. You are the new kid, right? I’ve seen you hanging around Luke Hemmings.”

“Uh, yeah. He’s been showing me around.” I thought it was a bit odd that Christian bring up Luke. Christian just hummed in response before he called all the others to the table. I followed behind Michael. The handful of guys gathered around the edge of the table that has this large playing board that looked like a copy of Dungeons and Dragons, in the middle. But instead of mini players, there were chess pieces instead. The other guys formed into groups, each taking an edge of the board. Michael and I were in Christian’s group. 

Christian raised his hand, silencing all the chatter in the room. “I here by call this meeting commenced. The Elves of Northwood,” Christian pointed to the group of guys to his left. “The Goblins of the Silver Mines,” he pointed to the group across the table, “The Human Warriors of Farthborrow,” the group to his right, “And the Wizards of Cain” he gestured to his own group, “have gathered again today to battle against each other. To see who is in fact the true ruler of Medea!” 

“Wait!” One of the Goblins called out, throwing down a red card on the desk. “Why do the wizards have six players? That’s against the rules.” 

Christian looked at me and back at the Goblin. “He’s not actually playing, Matt. He’s just going to watch. So can we start, now?”

“Okay, yeah.” Matt picked up that same red check.

I held back my laugher. I was actually going to watch a roleplaying game. I stopped when I got a side glance from Michael. The game started and all hell broke loose. I was surprised that Mrs. Lee wasn’t concerned with all the screaming from the basement. These boys were going crazy over this game. But nothing was even remotely close that suggested that any of these guys had anything to do with these attacks.

I was just about to give up and tell Michael I had to leave when Christian’s group huddled together. Because I was also part of the group, I joined in. 

“We can’t lose our south fort.” Christian whispered among the group. “Any plans of attack?” Michael nodded. He reached for a bag that was under the table. 

“I think it’s time to ask our goddess for help.” 

“You’re a genius, Michael. I mean Michael the White.” Christian corrected himself when Michael cleared his throat. “Yes, we shall pray to our goddess for assistance.”   
Michael opened up the book but I got a good look at the cover before they held it open in the middle of the five wizards. It looked legit, it had an old binding with even older writing and right in the center of the cover was the same symbol on the coin we found in the cheerleader’s phone. 

I was just about to takeaway the book away and pull out my gun, (that I hide professionally in my pants) when they opened the book, and saw nothing but numbers and equations. Even from the small paragraphs I could read over Michael’s shoulder, the book inside the cover was just a math textbook.

“What the…?”I voiced out. None of the others paid attention to me. They mumbled together around the book, nodded in unison then turned back to the game. Whatever made up ‘spell’ they came up with, it ended up winning back their fort and game. I didn’t know what to do now. There wasn’t any real witchcraft going on here. Maybe I was wrong about Michael. 

“Hey, could I see that book you pulled out earlier?” I asked Christian. Half of the guys had already left while the other where just waiting on their rides and Michael was geeking out with the other guys.

“Uh, sure.” Christian dug out the book from under the table. “You know it’s just a math book.” He lifted the book and placed on the now empty table. 

“Yeah, I saw. It’s just the cover looked amazing. Do you make it?”

“I can’t take all the credit. It’s just my math book but Michael is the one who came up with the whole design. He did a lot of research on it. Even found the symbol himself. He’s really into the game.”

“How so?”

“He was the one who helped me create the game. He had learned Latin, just to make the spells more realistic. And just between you and me, it’s a bit borderline obsessive. I like Michael and all, but he tends to get a bit too into things.” 

“But isn’t everyone here a bit into the game?” More than half of the guys here were in some sort of costume and took their character seriously when in game. 

“Yeah, but I don’t know.” Christian leaned into closer. “He said he actually found a real spell book on the Internet and often jokes about getting back at the bullies at school. And I saw in his room once, this strange looking alter thing.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Christian was spilling a lot of dirt on Michael. There had to be a reason for it. 

“Your dad is the FBI right? I’m just worried about him.” 

“One thing though. That symbol is also on Michael’s necklace. Know anything about that?” 

Christian pulled a necklace from under his shirt. “We all have one. It’s sort of like a club token.” Before I could ask anything else, Christian was called away. During the ride back to Michael’s house, we didn’t say much. I just kept my eyes on him. I knew I couldn’t just pull a gun out on him. If what Christian said was true, Michael was working some heavy witchcraft and I wasn’t sure if he had a spell up his sleeve or not. 

And besides I needed backup. I couldn’t take on a witch by myself. I needed Sam and Dean. They probably knew how to deal with a witch and how to kill it. We got back to Michael’s house and I into the Impala and said my thanks to for inviting me and called Sam and Dean to quickly get any info about how to kill a witch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this uncalled for long update.

The ride home to Michael’s was taking longer than I thought. Either he was taking a different route or we weren’t going back to his house. “Hey, uh, Michael. Are we taking the scenic route or something?”

“Nah.” I immediately reached for my gun in my back pocket. So this was how it was going to go down. My fingers brushed up against handle of my gun. “We’re going to go to Luke’s for a bit.” I released and relaxed back in my seat, hoping Michael didn’t notice anything. 

“Luke’s? Why?”

“Well, he found out that you were with me. And he has pizza at his house.” 

“Wait, how does he know I was with you?” 

“I told Calum who then told him. Does it really matter?”

“I was really hoping to just head back home. Well, can’t you just lie?” Michael shook his head. 

“I am not dealing with a pouty Luke all day. And besides, he basically begged me to bring you over.”

“Well just tell him something come up. It’s that simple.” I heard Michael chuckle as we stopped at a red light. “What? What is so funny?”

“You don’t get it.” He looked me over and his expression went in shock. “Wait you don’t know, do you? Are you that clueless?” 

“What?” I had no idea what Michael was talking about. “What in the hell are you talking about?”

“Luke. He’s going to kill me for tell you but, dude, he has the biggest crush on you. I haven’t seen crush this hard since Katie in 4th grade. Just don’t tell him I told you.” We had now arrived in front of Luke’s house. I took in what Michael had told me. And I thought it was cute that Luke had a crush on me. 

It had crossed my mind a hundred times that Luke was an attractive guy. There was no doubting that. But in the line of work and lifestyle I was in, I knew having any sort of relationship was impossible. I’ve seen Sam and Dean’s history with hooking up with people and it never ended well for the other person. And I didn’t want that to happen to Luke. 

When Michael and I entered the Hemmings’ home, we found Luke and Calum in an intense game of FIFA on the couch. Luke turned when he heard us enter and dropped everything to greet us, which lead Calum to score a winning goal. “Guys you made it.” Luke smiled between Michael and me. “There is pizza in the kitchen if you want some.” 

“Not right now, thanks Luke. But Ashton here is probably starving.” Michael patted me on the back before he went over to his boyfriend. That left Luke and I standing in the main hallway. 

“We have pepperoni. And ham and pineapple, but that’s for Calum. But you can have a slice if you want.” Luke directed me to the kitchen where the island was covered with open pizza boxes. 

“Pepperoni is just fine.” Luke nodded grabbing two slices from the box. One for him, one for me and he delivered mine on a plate. We joined the other two in the living room. The next half hour included Calum beating Luke, talking about music, movies and a lot more pizza. I was even accepted into their ‘soon to be band’, even got Michael’s approval which was unexpected by everyone. 

“No, there is no way in hell Captain America is the better Avenger. Thor is a god.” Michael explained who clearly knew what he was talking about. The conversation of Avengers started when Luke brought out the film to watch. I just watched to watch some super heroes kick some alien butt, not get some debate on which one was the best.

“Mikey, I love you all but you’re wrong.” Calum stepped into the conversation. The two were cuddled up together, Michael sitting in Calum’s lap. “Iron Man is the best. He’s got money, and all those robots on hand. And he is the leader.”

“You’re both wrong.” Luke chimed in. “I still stand that Captain America is the leader and the best. Ash, back me up here.” Luke turned to me while I was mid bite. 

“I say you’re all wrong. Hawkeye is the main man.” I straightened up in my seat. “He is an average man fighting side by side by your gods and superhuman and is right up there with them with just a bow and arrow.” 

“What ever you say Winchester.” Michael chuckled out. Bickering between all three continued until I slipped out a laugh. A few weeks ago all of this, friends hanging out and laughing at stupid things again would have been so surreal to me. That was my past and I didn’t want to go back to it. For the few years I was with Sam and Dean, it was my life. I wanted to forget what happened to me, to my family.

But spending the last few weeks with these guys, all the little things that I missed from my old life were coming back. And I sort of don’t want it stop. “You know what, I’m going to miss you guys.” 

“Miss us? Where you going?” Luke asked. 

“Well after this case is solved, then me and my father and uncle leave. It’s just what we do.” I said as I finished my pizza. 

“What if the case isn’t solved?” Luke questioned one more time. 

“My dad always gets his man.” I proudly sipped my soda. At that moment I forgot about Michael when Luke hoped over the back of the couch and rushed out of the living room. I gave a confused look to both Calum and Michael. “What did I say?”

Calum got up from his seat as well. “Nah. We just got soccer practice.” He didn’t sound like that was the whole truth. Michael started to get his things as well. He left Calum and me alone in the living room for a moment. That’s when he stepped a bit closer, “But I’d go check up on him. His room is upstairs, last one on the right.” I nodded and Calum joined Michael in the kitchen. “Tell him I’m going to start up the car.” Calum yelled at the end. 

I followed Calum’s instructions and found the last door at the hallway cracked open. Peeking in slowly, I saw Luke stuffing his duffel bag forcefully. Giving his door a small knock before entering, Luke looked up and quickly wiping something from his eye. “Oh, Ash. Hey.” 

“Um, Cal told me to tell you he’s getting the car ready. Is everything okay?” I only opened the door more, not stepping inside the room just yet. “You sort of rushed off when I said I was leaving.”

Luke was quiet. He kept his head down, his eyes focused on whatever what in his bag. “It’s nothing really. You’re my friend and I don’t want to see you leave. Well, I mean, I didn’t think you’d been leaving anytime soon. You’ve barely been here a month. I just thought you’d stay, until graduation or something. I mean, can’t you.” 

I didn’t know what to say. Both Sam and Dean have told me that it wasn’t a good idea to get close to people while on a case. The people who get close to us always get hurt or die or worse. “Oh. I’m sorry Luke.” The tone came out more confused than apologetic. “We can still be friends after I leave. Keep in touch and whatnot.”

“Hey, it’s fine.” Luke zipped up his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. “I’m just being a fucking drama queen again.” He flashed a quick grin and walked past me down the hall. I didn’t follow him. I stayed upstairs until I heard the front door open and close. Calum and Luke were no in sight and only Michael was standing by the front door sipping on a juice box. 

I checked my phone for the first time that evening and no calls or messages from Sam or Dean. I was actually happy about that. I saw it that Sam and Dean actually trusted me. They didn’t need to check up on me every hour. I was handling this case all on my own. Michael drove me back to his house. 

Throughout the whole ride I couldn’t stop thinking. Now I didn’t want to kill Michael. I was seeing him as a friend. He didn’t deserve to die. And if I actually thought about it, I didn’t really have any hard evidence to pin point him as the one responsible to the attacks. If it was true,how was I going to explain his death to Calum and Luke? He was just a kid. Sam and Dean could understand right? 

But if he was the witch behind it all, he was still a monster. And that was the family business. Saving people, killing things.

“Thanks, Michael for taking me to your club. Don’t think I’m up for the commitment but I had fun.” Michael smiled and nodded.  
“And I guess you weren’t so bad.” I playfully shoved him and muttered ‘asshole’ under my breath. “Hey, are you really leaving after this whole mess is over?” I nodded. “Well, if you ever came back, we’ll still have a controller for you.”

“Thanks.” I left Michael with that, heading back to the Impala. It was just then when I sat down in the driver’s seat, I felt my phone vibrate. I thought it was going to be Sam or Dean but Luke’s name appeared on screen. “Luke, hey-“

“Ashton! Are, are you with Michael still? Shit!” His panicked voice made me worry. 

“Yeah. I’m here at his house. Luke what is wrong?” 

“I couldn’t get a hold of him, Ashton. Fuck, fuck fuck.” There was a pause of soft sobbing on the other end. “It’s Cal. He’s hurt, like real bad. He- I don’t know what happened. You need to tell Michael Calum is headed to the hospital.”

“Okay, okay. Breathe, Luke. Are you alright?” I heard a small ‘uh-huh’ with a sniffle. “Okay.” That’s all I needed to hear. “I’ll tell him right now.” I wasted no time rushing back to Michael’s front door. I didn’t beat around the bush and once the words ‘Calum’ and ‘hospital’ left my mouth, Michael was already in his car cursing himself for forgetting his phone back at Luke’s. And from my own worry I drove the Impala right behind him all the way to the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://ghibliclifford.tumblr.com/)


End file.
